


Stew

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis has a double helping of beefcake.





	Stew

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Cor/Gladio/Ignis, Ignis in the middle [...] Ignis is the filling in a beefcake sandwich” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=60489#cmt60489).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Can he take anymore...?” Cor asks, his eyes dark and hazy but still caring. Ignis wants to nod, but he doesn’t even have the wherewithal for that. He’s been fucked too thoroughly. His stomach’s slick from the first time he came, but his cock’s already hard again. Gladiolus is still rubbing against his prostate, idly waiting for Cor to join.

Gladiolus reaches around Ignis’ pliant body and slots two enormous hands under Ignis’ knees. His legs are spread open, displaying him fully to the marshal. Ignis’ ass is already lifted off the couch, because he has Gladiolus’ massive cock stuffed inside him. He had Gladiolus in his mouth earlier, while Cor took him from behind, but now they’ve changed places. Ignis is resting comfortably in Gladiolus’ lap, or as comfortable as someone can be with their ass split apart. The lights in Cor’s office are set on low, but it’s still enough for Ignis to see the rugged lines of Cor’s chiseled torso, and that gets him _so hard_. Cor’s semi-flagged cock is gorgeous and mouthwatering, but it’s his thick muscles that really get Ignis going. Ignis can feel Gladiolus’ rock-solid abs against his back. He feels like the filling in a beefcake sandwich. 

Gladiolus reaches down to spread Ignis’ abused hole a little wider. Ignis makes a broken whining noise beyond his control. His glasses are getting fogged and are knocked askew, but he needs them on to see every little detail of Cor’s eye-catching body. Gladiolus insists, “Yeah, he can take it. C’mon already; I’m gonna come.”

Cor’s mouth stays in a stern line, but he does take his seat on the couch. His gaze glues between Ignis’ legs, and Ignis weakly holds his own cock up and out of the way. He resists the urge to touch it. Another orgasm might knock him out, and he refuses to allow that before he’s felt them both in him at once. He’s sure that he can fit them. He’s leaking so much lube that the couch will need a professional cleaner. Cor reaches out, and his meaty fingers pry at Ignis’ twitching entrance. Gladiolus helps. Together, the two of them finger him wider. Gladiolus’ dick stays inside, but unmoving, as finger after finger thrusts into him and curls to pet his walls. 

By the time that Cor’s sidling up to him, Ignis is on the verge of tears. He can’t take it anymore. He’s breathing hard, skin cooling in the front but red-hot where he’s stuck by sweat to Gladiolus. Cor nudges his tip against Gladiolus’ base, then slowly starts pushing in. Ignis grunts and sobs. Gladiolus rubs soothing circles into his hips and tells him, “Shh... you’re doing great, Iggy... just a little more...”

His head tosses back onto Gladiolus’ shoulder. Once, all he’d wanted was to please the marshal: he _desperately_ wanted to be _good_ for Cor the Immortal. Pleasing Gladiolus early on filled him with pride. Now, all he wants is his own pleasure. This is his greatest fantasy. He wants to be absolutely crushed between their bulging muscles, plugged up with their fat cocks, and fucked over and over again until he’s covered in their cum. 

He shivers and lets loose a tear when Cor finally makes it balls-deep. It stings like crazy, but he loves it. His channel’s sore, stretched beyond its limit, but nothing’s broken. Then Gladiolus starts to buck shallowly into him, and Cor follows suit. Ignis lifts his trembling arms around Cor’s shoulders and clings on for dear life. 

They fuck him in delicious tandem. On the strokes where he loses both, he feels so _empty_. He adores being filled up again. He’s dizzy with his lust. He couldn’t possibly take anymore. Cor presses a kiss against his cheek, then tries to reach his lips, but Ignis turns his mouth away. It’d be unsanitary; he’s had Gladiolus down his throat without a condom.

Cor doesn’t seem to care. He grabs Ignis’ chin and wrenches him back. Ignis surrenders to that bruising kiss. It’s ridiculously hot. He moans at Cor’s tongue shoving into him and dominating his own. He tries to grind himself against Cor’s body, to feel the drag of each rigid muscle, but he’s too weak to move. Instead, he bounces helplessly between them, touching what they let him. When one of them touches his cock, he cries out and arches. 

He comes with a shuddering sob. He doesn’t have enough cum left to splatter them, but he does spill over whoever’s hand is touching him. He can’t tell which. He doesn’t care. He loves them both. Gladiolus kisses his shoulder, Cor his mouth. Ignis slumps, spent, and groans as they keep going. 

They don’t stop until Ignis is dripping in sweat and seed, and that’s all he ever wanted.


End file.
